Na Yi
Description This Na Yi may seem indifferent, but the truth was her heart was very good and kind. Synopsis She was a survivor of a war between the peak powers in the Southern Wilderness, and with her sister they became orphaned. The Fire Worm Tribe completely exterminated her tribe. Na Yi's parents were teachers of Na’s Tribe that taught the teachings of the Sorcerer. After the destruction of the Sorcerer’s Temple, her father was killed by Chi Guda, and her mother was raped by Chi Guda; the Great General of the Fire Worm Tribe and his men, and then she was eaten. After her tribe was destroyed she was kidnapped by zhou and Baldy to guide them to the Na Tribe's Sorcerer Holy Land. When Lin Ming had gone to assassinate Chi Guda, he had given the sisters some gold and settled them in Fog Valley Tribe. Lin Ming wouldn’t have imagined that in this chaos, Na Yi would actually rely on the gold that Lin Ming had given her and also the head of Chi Yue to proclaim herself as a Sorcerer Envoy. She would establish vast influence and power, and several years later, she would form a massive tribe with tens of thousands of people. Na Yi slowly realized the dying wishes of her master and parents, one at a time. Not only was her vengeance fulfilled, but she also reformed the Na Tribe. Afterwards, she and her sister would rely on the resources gathered by her people to step into the Houtian realm together. Of the two sisters, one was cold-blooded, and the other was incomparably warm and gentle, becoming the twin queens that were revered within the Na Tribe. Plot 200 years later When Lin Ming had reincarnated for his first life, he traveled through the Sky Spill Continent and the Holy Demon Continent. In the Sky Spill Continent’s Southern Wilderness, he went to the country that was founded by the two sisters, Na Yi and Na Shui. These two sisters had become the rulers of the greatest tribal power in the Southern Wilderness. They met and survived through a catastrophe and were bound by a common destiny. Their relationship was extremely good. Now, the two of them had aged. The older sister Na Yi had a house full of grandchildren. As for the younger sister Na Shui, she had become the most devout goddess, vowing to never marry for life. These two sisters had become the rulers of the greatest tribal power in the Southern Wilderness. They met and survived through a catastrophe and were bound by a common destiny. Their relationship was extremely good. Now, the two of them had aged. The older sister Na Yi had a house full of grandchildren. As for the younger sister Na Shui, she had become the most devout goddess, vowing to never marry for life. There, he had left them a pill bottle filled with medicinal heavenly treasures that could rejuvenate their fires of life and let them break into the Xiantian realm.Chapter 1953 - A Single Life (10) References Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Southern Wilderness Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Na Tribe Category:Human Race